


The truth behind mon-fuckwits wife

by chokemepleasemommy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, F/F, i dont know what im doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokemepleasemommy/pseuds/chokemepleasemommy
Summary: How Imra and Karas first meeting should have gone.





	The truth behind mon-fuckwits wife

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is or when they first meet cause I literally only watch scenes with lena in them on YouTube. Enjoy

When Imra got to first meet Kara her world flipped. Mon-fuckwit had told her all about Supergirl but he hadn't told her how fucking hot she was. Within seconds Irma knew what she was gonna do, she was gonna fuck supergirl and not give a fuck. 

So that's what she did and mon-fuckwit had a stroke and died when he caught his wife eating his ex-girlfriend out in their bed and then his ghost had a stroke and dissappear from existence when Lena popped out from the covers as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Fight me it's the truth


End file.
